Mi razón
by Vanessa-IP
Summary: De cómo el hijo de Katniss decide viajar por todo el mundo y regresa años más tarde comprometido con una chica del Distrito 2, nada más y nada menos que Jane, la hija de Gale Hawthorne. Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del Foro El diente de león. Regalo para TheSarcasticSuperWonderGirl.


**Summary: De cómo el hijo de Katniss decide viajar por todo el mundo y regresa años más tarde comprometido con una chica del Distrito 2, nada más y nada menos que Jane, la hija de Gale Hawthorne. Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del Foro El diente de león. Regalo para TheSarcasticSuperWonderGirl.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a la increíble Suzanne Collins.**

**¡Feliz San Valentín! Espero te guste tu regalo.**

* * *

**Mi razón**

**I**

-Mamá, es mi decisión, ya lo hablamos.

Mi madre, Katniss, llevaba semanas tratando de convencerme de quedarme, pero no lo había logrado. Necesitaba salir. Quería explorar Panem, el resto de los distritos, indagar, averiguar lo que había afuera antes de asentarme en el Distrito 12.

Le di un gran abrazo a mi padre y otro a mi hermana. Vi que mamá trataba de decir otra cosa pero al final pareció rendirse y me abrazo.

-Cuídate –me dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente.

La abracé nuevamente con fuerza, sabía lo difícil que era para ella dejarme ir, al igual que lo era para mí.

Tome mi maleta y salí, esperando encontrar un _algo_ que me hiciera decir que este viaje valió la pena.

* * *

**II**

Mi primer destino fue el antiguo Distrito 13 que aún después de tantos años de la rebelión la gente habitaba ahí; aunque estuve ahí unos cuántos días pues ninguno de mis apellidos era bien recibido.

El segundo lugar que visite fue el restaurado Distrito 3. Según mis padres, cuándo se instaló de nuevo el Capitolio se decidió que los Distritos siguieran cumpliendo sus funciones, pero esta vez se aseguraron de que todos recibieran dinero de forma equitativa –aunque inevitablemente seguían los favoritismos –.

Conocí a un señor de nombre Abraham, era un tanto cascarrabias, pero me acogió en su casa a cambio de que le hiciera un par de favores. Me enseño muchas cosas como reparar sistemas técnicos, ensamblar operados e incluso podría decir que soy bueno con ello.

Cuando escogí mi tercer destino lo hice al azar, compre el boleto de tren para cualquier destino y este me llevó al Distrito 7.

Creo que después del Distrito 13 esté fue en el que menos me quedé; no fue porque era un mal lugar, al contrario, era muy bonito, sin embargo trabajar con la madera se me daba fatal. Mamá siempre me decía que el trabajo de campo no era lo mío, si no que como mí abuela y tía Prim había heredado el arte de la medicina.

El cuarto y –sin que supiera –último destino fue el Distrito 2.

* * *

**III**

El Distrito 2 era hermoso, con sus grandes edificios, bellas esculturas y gente amigable, era muy fácil perderse en la ciudad… y gracias a eso la conocí.

Recuerdo que estaba vagando en busca de un restaurante que me recomendó uno de los ciudadanos, pero al no encontrarlo decidí regresar al hotel; el problema fue que no sabía por dónde había venido y nada se me hacía familiar,

Camine por un rato tratando de dar con el camino, sin embargo termine por resignarme a pedir indicaciones.

Vi a una chica castaña que estaba leyendo en una banca. Al principio no me quise acercar por no interrumpirla, pero tenía mucha hambre, además ya estaba enfrente de ella.

-Mmm… ¡Hola! –saludé. La chica me ignoró y siguió atenta a su lectura. Iba a alejarme a buscar otra persona que pudiera ayudarme pero alzó la mirada, atrapándome con esos grandes ojos castaños.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Tarde un poco en reaccionar hasta que caí en cuenta de que su dulce voz sí era dirigida a mí y me sonrojé apenado.

-Sí, es-s qué yo m-e perdí.

Su rostro cambio a una expresión más afable.

-Oh, si quieres te puedo guiar, pero ya es tarde ¿No te gustaría comer algo?

Mi estómago gruño respondiendo por mí. Volví a sonrojarme cuando soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ven, conozco un buen restaurante aquí cerca; por cierto mi nombre es Jane.

-Harold.

* * *

**IV**

Corte con un poco de fuerza los vegetales a tal punto de dejar clavado el cuchillo en la tabla. Suspiré con cansancio, Peeta me ha dicho que deje de preocuparme, que estaba bien, ¿¡Pero es qué Harry no puede dejar ni un mísero mensaje, tan siquiera en código morse o señales de humo!?

-Katniss tranquilízate –dice Peeta entrando a la cocina. Destrabé el cuchillo y lo señale con él.

-No me pidas que me calme Mellark.

Él me quito el arma de la mano y me abrazó.

-Te recuerdo que también eres Mellark.

Me crucé de brazos un poco molesta, pero Peeta sabía que jamás podía molestarme con él.

-Hablo enserio.

-Igual yo, llevas un anillo que significa has adoptado mi apellido.

Le dirigí una mirada severa y me volvió a abrazar.

-Escucha, Kat, yo también me preocupó, pero todo lo que podemos esperar es que esté bien.

Asentí. Después de tantos años Peeta aún podía calmarme y era consciente de que eso nunca cambiaría.

* * *

**V**

Llevaba nueve meses en el Distrito 2 y habían sido de los mejores. Faltaba un mes para que se cumpliera un año desde mi partida del 12 y extrañaba mucho a mi familia, todo este tiempo no me había comunicado con ellos, lo más probable es que mi madre este desesperada por saber noticias mías, pero sabía que si los llamaba todo acabaría porque no resistiría el no verlo y realmente lo que menos quería era irme ahora.

Sonreí con nostalgia a las estrellas. Cada una de ellas me recordaba cuando mamá nos llevaba a mí y a Rose al bosque, nos cantaba la canción del árbol del ahorcado y papá nos mostraba las constelaciones. Era una tradición familiar ir una vez durante el mes al bosque todos juntos.

Sentí unas manos delicadas abrazarme por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Después de ese día en el restaurante nos encontramos más veces. Jane resultó ser una persona muy interesante y divertida, me mostro una forma distinta de ver el mundo apreciando cada una de las pequeñas cosas que habitaban en el, compartíamos gustos y rápidamente logró conquistar mi corazón.

-Sólo pensaba.

Ahora teníamos seis meses como novios, salíamos varios días a la semana, la recogía después de la universidad e incluso había conocido a su familia: Gale y Soria Hawthorne, sus padres, Amely y John, sus hermanos mayor y menor respectivamente; el apellido Hawthorne se me hizo conocido por lo que cuando le pregunte a Gale me contó que mis padres y él eran amigos, pero después de la guerra él se fue por algo que ni el mismo se ha perdonado pero que ha aprendido a vivir con ello.

-¿En qué? –me preguntó Jane en un susurro.

-No importa en este momento.

La besé antes de que me preguntara de nuevo, sintiendo la misma chispa de amor como si fuese la primera vez.

* * *

**VI**

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso; Jane me apretaba la mano mientras me infundía ánimos. Realmente no estaba nervioso por regresar… si no por cómo reaccionaría mi madre.

-No puede ser tan malo.

Tome la mano de mí castaña y acaricié el anillo en el libro que estaba leyendo; primero estaba encantada y luego me regaño por haberle hecho un hueco a su libro, pero en mi defensa, era de 700 páginas y le hice el hueco en la parte que ya había leído que era después de la 500.

Apreté su mano con un poco más de fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, temía que mi madre reaccionara mal, Jane se había convertido en el amor de mi vida y no sé qué haría sin ella, he comprobado que no puedo estar separada de ella, porque la amo y por eso había decidido pedirle que estuviera toda la vida a mi lado.

Los señores Hawthorne y el resto de sus hijos se encontraban enfrente de nosotros, estábamos en un el vagón del desayuno, esperando llegar a la estación para bajar en el distrito 12, a dónde regresaría después de casi 2 años y dónde Jane y yo nos casaríamos para comenzar nuestra vida. Después de bastante discusión, ambos decidimos mudarnos aquí, ya que Jane podría obtener un trabajo en el ayuntamiento y yo podría ayudar al viejo Mer en su consultorio, aunque todo fue con la condición de que visitáramos a su familia al menos dos veces al año, a lo que yo no puse mucha resistencia.

-Estamos llegando al Distrito 12 –anunciaron por las bocinas –, favor de hacer una línea ordenada para bajar.

Tome mis maletas y las de Jane mientras caminábamos hacia la estación.

Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba y estaba feliz de que fuera así. Vi como la Sra. Soria abrazaba a su marido; seguro estaba algo triste de recordar y de pronto me sentí culpable de obligarlos a venir. Gale pareció notarlo porque me dedicó una sonrisa, pero eso no evitaba que me siguiera sintiendo culpable.

Llegamos a mi casa en lo que antiguamente era la Aldea de los Vencedores, eran las 8 de la noche, por lo que suponía que mi familia apenas se estaba preparando para dormir.

Solté la mano de Jane y me adelante a tocar la puerta.

No paso mucho para que mi padre me abriera.

-¡Harry! –exclamo y me abrazó. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta este momento.

-Papá, te quiero presentar a…

-Gale –mi papá se acercó hasta el Sr. Hawthorne quién se veía un poco nervioso.

-Hola Peeta –Para mi sorpresa (y probablemente para Gale también) mi padre lo abrazo.

-Hombre, te he extraño y Kat también. Tanto sin saber de ti.

El Sr. Hawthorne se relajó visiblemente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo igual a ustedes, pero lo necesitaba. Te presento a mi esposa: Soria –la señaló y mi papá estrecho su mano –y a mis hijos: Amely, Jane y John.

-Un placer, pero sin ánimo de ofender, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Creo que es mi momento de intervenir.

-Verás papá, yo estoy comprometido con Jane.

Tome a la castaña de la cintura y la abracé, mientras ella lo saludaba roja como un tomate. Vi a Am y a John burlándose de ella y por poco soltaba yo también una carcajada. Mi papá sólo nos miró y justo cuándo creí que nos iba a felicitar dijo: -Tú le quieres causar un infarto a tu madre. Por favor, entren. Los señores Hawthorne fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de sus hijos. Yo tome a Jane de la mano para pasar, pero mi padre nos detuvo el paso primero.

-Por cierto, felicidades chicos.

Entramos a la casa dónde mi hermana estaba sentada en la sala mirando la televisión.

-¡Hey Rose! –le llamé.

-¡Harry! –corrió a abrazarme, pero después se separó y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? –le reclamé sobándome la parte golpeada. Mientras los menores Hawthorne se reían de mí.

-Eso fue por no llamar.

-Sí, lo lamento por eso, pero al…

-¿Quién era, cariño?

Ay no, ay no, esa era la voz de mi mamá. Mi padre y Rose me miraron con compasión, como si estuvieran a punto de cortarme la cabeza. Respiré hondo y conteste:

-¡Yo mamá!

Se oyeron los pasos apresurados de mi madre bajando por la escalera, pero se detuvo en seco al ver quiénes estaban en el recibidor.

-Gale… -se escuchó que susurró.

-Hola Catnip.

Mamá corrió y abrazó a Gale: -No tienes idea como extrañaba a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

-Tonto, nunca me enoje contigo.

Gale realizó las presentaciones, supe de inmediato que Soria y mi madre se llevarían de maravilla y después me toco de nuevo hacer el anuncio.

-Mamá, Rose, verán, yo y Jane, pues… estamos comprometidos.

Rose se emocionó de inmediato y nos felicitó, en cambio mi mamá se quedó estática. Papá se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras todos esperábamos su reacción.

-Felicidades, pero… Harry, necesito hablar contigo en la cocina ¡Ahora!

Corrí a la cocina con la cabeza agachada mientras la escuchaba decir un _ya volvemos_. Se puso frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y yo solo espera el momento que empezará a gritar.

-Muy bien, Harry -comenzó dulcemente –, podrías explicarme de una vez ¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS NO DISTE NOTICIAS DE TI EN ESTOS DOS AÑOS!?

-Aún no se cumplen dos… -dije bajito, pero obviamente ella llegó a escucharme.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO HAROLD CINNA MELLARK EVERDEEN! –Oh no, mi nombre completo – ¡Pudiste haber mandado un mensaje, tan siquiera una carta, no lo sé! ¡Tu padre, tu hermana y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti mientras tú estabas en quién sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué! ¡Y ahora llegas de la nada diciendo que te vas a casar en un mes!

A pesar de que era más alta que ella por varios centímetros, mi madre seguía siendo más intimidante, ellas debían tener un poder especial o algo así.

-¿Lo siento?-susurré.

Mi madre comenzó a llorar y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Solo no te vayas nunca más ¿Sí?

-Te lo prometo

* * *

**VII**

Termine de ajustarme la corbata con nerviosismo ¿Es qué siempre tenía que estar nervioso? Estaba parado en el altar al lado de John mientras que esperaba a que mi hermosa novia saliera al jardín.

Sí, después de recorrer tantos lugares, ahora me encontraba en la mayor aventura de mi vida: Mi boda, la boda de Jane, nuestra boda.

Al principio pensamos hacerla en el recinto de la sala como las bodas tradicionales del distrito, pero teníamos tantos invitados que decidimos hacerla en el jardín de nuestra nueva casa, queríamos que nuestra historia comenzara en el lugar que estaríamos para siempre.

Entre las sillas podía ver a los amigos de Jane, sus primos, a algunos viejos amigos de mi padre, a Finnick –mi mejor amigo –, amigos de la escuela, las personas más importantes que había conocido durante mi viaje ¡Incluso llegó el cascarrabias de Abraham!

-Tranquilo Harry, parece que estás a punto de vomitar de los nervios.

-Oh, gracias –dije con sarcasmo, pero era cierto, solo que no lo quise admitir.

-No te va a dejado plantado en el altar, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Estaba seguro de eso, bueno, no del todo pero ¿Quién no pensaría en miles de cosas que podrían salir en mal en tu boda? Que le novia, escape, no llegue el pastel, falten los padrinos de honor, se pierdan los anillos, se rompa le vestido, no llegué él…

¡Wow!

Fue todo lo que pude pensar cuando la vi saliendo de la casa tomada del brazo de su padre, llevaba poco maquillaje y su vestido era precioso, parecía un verdadero ángel.

Supe que una sonrisa de bobo apareció en mi rostro, pero realmente no me importó, ella estaba deslumbrante y era en todo lo que podía pensar, en Jane.

Al final, el viaje había valido la pena…. Y mucho.

* * *

**Hola TheSarcasticSuperWonderGirl.**

**En primer lugar espero te haya gustado, primero iba a hacer únicamente las dos primeras escenas y luego la 6 y 7, pero creí que lo mejor sería desarrollar la historia de amor de Harry y Jane.**

**Por otra parte, el nombre de Harry, ese no iba a ser su nombre era provisional, pero realmente ninguno me gusto para él así que termine dejándoselo, sorry si no te gusta:(**

**Tu idea me gustó mucho y me encantó escribirla.**

**¡Feliz San Valentín! Espero tu opinión.**

**Si tienes alguna duda respecto al fic mándame un mensaje y con gusto te responderé.**

**Un beso.**

**Owl Brain. **Vanessa.


End file.
